Paradox of Contradiction
by cath2545
Summary: The gang has been brought together for a solemn occasion. The death of their friend and father like figure Nat. Some of the gang has not seen each other for years. Some pray their secrets never become known. Some of the secrets are starting to come out.
1. Chapter 1

Paradox of Contradiction

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Beverly Hills 90210 Characters.

Intro: The gang has been brought together for a solemn occasion. That is the death of their friend and father like figure to them all which is Nat. Many of them have gone their separate ways. Some of them stayed. Some of the gang has not seen each other in years. Not only will this reunion remind them of all the good times they had together it will also old wounds between some. A few have secrets they pray never come to light. But one of them the secret they have and if it is found out could mean the life of that one.

Chapter 1

Donna and David's phone rings it is Steve Sanders. Donna picked the phone and who it was?

"Hi Donna, it is Steve." he told her.

"Steve is everything alright you sound upset." questioned Donna.

"No, Donna it is not I really don't know how to tell you but Nat passed away last night." Steve said.

Donna stood there just holding the phone as the tears started to run down her face.

"Donna?" asked Steve.

"I sorry I am in shock." "What happened to Nat?" she asked as her voice broke up.

"It was a heart attack the doctors said." Steve told Donna.

"What are we going to Steve?" asked Donna.

"I thought I would call Brandon and Andrea, you could tell David and call Brenda and Dylan." said Steve.

Donna asked the question that was on both of their minds. "What about Kelly?"

"Kelly has a right to know she loved Nat like all of us did." "I know Kelly left after things went bad between her and Dylan and Brandon." "I will call Kelly and tell her." Donna said.

Steve and Donna said good bye and hung their phones up.

Donna called David and told him about Nat. Donna and David have been married for four years now. Nat walked Donna down the aisle on her wedding day because her father was no longer alive. They have a two year old daughter Mallory.

Steve picked the phone up and dialed Brandon's number. Brandon and Andrea both work at the Washington Post. They have been married for six years and have a five year old son James and three year old daughter Kylie.

Brandon's phone rang.

"Editor's desk Brandon Walsh speaking." he said.

"Hi Brandon it's Steve." he told him.

"Hey Buddy how's it going?" asked Brandon.

"Brandon, Nat passed away last night from a heart attack." Steve told Brandon.

Brandon was at a loss for words. Brandon loved Nat like a father.

"That is so hard to believe the Peach Pit without Nat." Brandon said.

"I will tell Andrea and we will be there for the funeral." Brandon said to Steve as he could feel the sting of the tears in his eyes.

Donna calmed down and dialed Brenda's cell phone. Brenda and Dylan live in New York they are not married but have been together for the last seven years. Brenda Acts on Broadway and Dylan is a business man.

Brenda was at rehearsal when her phone rang she saw it was Donna. Donna does not call this time of day unless there is something wrong.

"Donna." Brenda said.

"Brenda, I need to tell you something." she told her.

Brenda could hear the strain in her voice.

"What is it?" asked Brenda.

"Nat passed away last night." Donna told her and she started to cry again.

"Oh my God no!" Brenda yelled into the phone.

Brenda was crying by now also. Donna told her about the funeral they talked a few minutes and then hung up. Brenda went and talked to the producer of the show and explained everything to him. He was very understanding and said the understudy could do it until she got back. Brenda then left and went to Dylan's office.

Brenda knocked on Dylan's door and walked in.

Dylan looked up when he heard the door open. As soon as he saw Brenda he knew something was wrong.

"Brenda is everything alright?" asked Dylan.

Brenda shook her head no.

"What is it?" he asked as he walked towards her where he saw she was crying.

"Donna called and told me that Nat passed away last night." she told Dylan.

Dylan just stood there he felt like someone had just punched him in the stomach. His heart was breaking. Nat was like a father to Dylan. Dylan and Nat were partners at one time with the Peach Pit. Dylan reached over and wrapped his arms around Brenda and held her tightly.

Donna picked the phone up again and closed her eyes this was going to be the hardest call of all to make.

Kelly lived in Chicago only for the last three years. No one knew where she was for the first four years she went on the run after everything with Brandon and Dylan. She has her own PR agency. Kelly has a six year old little boy named Bryce Michael who has been deaf since birth. She and Bryce live with her significant other Jeffery Kolter. They have been together for the last two years. Donna never met Jeffery but just talking to him when she calls Kelly she could tell there was something about him she did not like. Jeffery was always rude when she called to talk to Kelly. She and Kelly talked three or four times a month ever since Kelly called her that one day to tell her about everything that had happened to her.

Donna dialed Kelly's number. The machine picked it up.

"Hi Kelly it is Donna if you get this before I call you on your cell please call me back, talk to you later." Donna said as she hung the phone up.

Donna dialed Kelly's cell.

"Hi, Donna." Kelly said.

By this time Donna was sobbing.

"Donna what is wrong?" Kelly asked as a feeling of dread came over her.

"Kelly it's Nat he is dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kelly was still trying to processes what Donna had just said.

"Nat is dead?" questioned Kelly.

All Kelly could hear was sobs on the other end of the phone.

"Donna is David there?" "Can I talk to him?" asked Kelly.

"No he is not." Donna told Kelly.

"Donna, try to calm down and tell me what happened." Kelly said.

Kelly could hear Donna take a few deep breaths.

"Steve called and said that Nat had passed away last night, it was a heart attack." Donna said.

Kelly could feel the tears run down her face. She closed her eyes she could not believe it. She knew what she had to do. Kelly told Donna that she was coming to LA. She told Donna good bye and then hung up. Kelly then called the office and explained to her assistant everything and told her to cancel all appointments for the rest of this week and next week. Kelly then called Bryce's school and explained everything to them and told them she would be picking him up early today. She then called Jeffery who does not like her to call him at work unless it is important.

"Jeffery its Kelly." she said.

"What is it?" "You know I do not want you calling here." stated Jeffery who was very annoyed.

"Donna called me to tell me…Jeffery cut her off.

"You called to tell me your friend called you!" he yelled into the phone.

By now Kelly was angry and hurting and crying hard.

"No Jeffery a friend passed away last night and she wanted me to know." "It was Nat." Kelly said trying to keep it together.

"So your friend died people die Kelly." Jeffery spat into the phone.

"I can't talk to you when you get like this." Kelly told him and slammed the phone down.

As soon as she had done that she regretted it. She knew she would pay for that one but she did not care right now. She called the airlines and bought three tickets to LA.

Brandon and Andrea left the paper went home to pack and make all the arrangements for the trip to LA.

"This is so hard to believe Nat not being here anymore." "I remember the first time I walked into the Peach Pit." "Just started at a new school, new city, did not really know anyone." "You walk in and there was Nat with a smile on his face." Brandon said.

"Remember the horse racing track how he thought I could do no wrong." Andrea said.

The both laughed at that memory.

James came home from school. Andrea and Brandon explained to him about Nat. The told Kylie also but not sure how much she understood. The finished packing and left for the airport. Brandon's cell phone rang.

"Hi, Brandon." Brenda said.

"You know about Nat." stated Brandon.

"Yes, Donna called me." "Dylan and I are leaving in a little while." Brenda told Brandon.

"We are on our way to the airport right now." "So Bren, we will see you guys soon." Brandon said as he told her good bye.

Steve, Clare, Donna and David gathered at the Peach Pit. The place was closed and silent. There was an eerie feeling because the heart and soul of the Peach Pit was gone now. The place would never be the same.

Jeffery told his secretary that he was leaving for the rest of the day. Jeffery got in his car and drove home becoming angrier then he already was. When he got home Kelly was not there she had gone to pick Bryce up. Kelly came home a few minutes later. Jeffery glared at her.

"Send him to his room." demanded Jeffery.

Kelly signed to Bryce to go to his room and get some toys ready for the airplane. Bryce went to his room. Jeffery never bothered to learn to sign seeing Bryce is Kelly's son and not his.

"Where the hell do you think you are going?" questioned Jeffery seeing the suitcase opened and packed on the bed.

"We are going to LA., for Nat's funeral." Kelly said.

"You aren't going anywhere!" "Send flowers." yelled Jeffery.

"I have made the arrangements and called my mom we will be staying with her." Kelly told him.

"No we won't be staying at your mothers." "I will not allow you to go to LA., and you know why." Jeffery said.

Jeffery started to unpack the suitcase. Kelly went to stop him when he forcefully pushed her into the wall. Kelly's head bounced off the wall like a ball. This was not the first time he had abused her. But Kelly knew it would happen; but right now she really did not care she was going to Nat's funeral no matter what.

"Bryce and I are going if you want to come you can but you do not have too." "I loved Nat." Kelly told him.

Kelly and Jeffery fought for a few more minutes then told she could go as long as they stayed at a hotel and not her mothers. Kelly gave in like she always does. They left for the airport Bryce was excited to ride on an airplane he had never been on one.

The airplane just had landed at Chicago O'Hare it was coming from New York, it was a connecting flight. The passengers boarded the plane. The passengers continuing on to LA., stayed on the plane. As Kelly boarded the plan with Bryce holding her hand as they walked down the walkway Kelly heard her name. She looked up to see Brenda standing up waiting for her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kelly just looked in Brenda's direction. She thought to herself.

"Of all the planes they could have been on they had to be on this one."

She knew she could not avoid Brenda so she walked back where she was and wouldn't you know it their seats were right across from each other. Brenda pulled Kelly into a tight hug. Then she noticed Bryce.

"Who is this little cutie?" asked Brenda.

Kelly got Bryce's attention and signed to Brenda that this was her son Bryce.

"Kelly, he is deaf." said Brenda.

"Yes." Kelly signed when she was talking to Brenda.

"Bryce this is Brenda she is a friend of mine." she signed.

Bryce signed "Hi" to Brenda.

By now Dylan was standing up.

"Don't I even warrant a hello, Kelly?" questioned Dylan.

Kelly's and Dylan's eyes locked on to each other. Kelly could feel a major headache coming.

"Hello, Dylan." Kelly said emotionlessly.

Jeffery made note of that.

"So that is Dylan McKay." Jeffery thought to himself.

"Kelly are you going to introduce me?" asked Jeffery.

"Brenda Walsh, Dylan McKay this is Jeffery Kolter." Kelly told them.

Jeffery shook both of their hands and then took his seat. Dylan got a strange vibe when he did. Kelly let Bryce sit by the window so he could look out.

Brenda and Dylan just looked at each other not knowing what to think.

Andrea and Brandon and the kids are now in LA., their plane has just landed. They got their luggage and rented a car. From there they went to the hotel. They were all tired from their trip. Once the kids were settled Brandon called Steve to let him know that they were here.

Steve was glad to hear that he told them they were going to be at Donna and David's later.

"Brandon this going to be so hard." "It is impossible to think Nat is not going to be around anymore." Andrea said.

"I know." "Dylan got Nat to give me my first job." said Brandon.

"It will be great to see everyone again I just wish it was under better circumstances." Andrea told him.

The plane ride from Chicago was quiet after the introductions. But Brenda just had this strange feeling that something was not right with Kelly. She did not know but it was something in her eyes. Brenda knew what had happened between Dylan, Brandon and Kelly seven years ago. So the cold greeting to Dylan is not what bothered her. Kelly has a son who really did not seem to like Jeffery. If Brenda thought she was right she would think Bryce was scared of Jeffery.

Steve and Clare had gone over to Donna and David's. There they waited for Brandon and Andrea and their kids. While they waited they talked about the many memories they have of Nat and the Peach Pit. The doorbell rang and it was them. They hugged each other and introduced the kids.

"I talked to Brenda before we got on the plane she said that she and Dylan are coming." Brandon told them.

"Has anyone talked to Kelly?" asked Andrea.

"Yes, I did earlier." "She said she is coming." Donna told her.

The all looked at each other with the same thought on their minds.

"What is going to happen?"

The plane from Chicago landed at LAX. They got off the plane.

"Kelly, you stay here and I will get the luggage." Jeffery said.

"I'll go with you." said Dylan.

"If you want too." Jeffery said like he could care less.

They left to get the luggage. Which would give Brenda and Kelly time to talk. They walked over to sit in the chairs. Bryce sat next to Kelly.

"Kelly, he is a beautiful little boy." Brenda said.

"Thank you." said Kelly.

"You look good." Kelly said to Brenda.

"Thanks, so do you." said Brenda.

Brenda looked at Kelly and knew there was something wrong. The guys got back with the luggage.

"Are we going to see you at Donna and David's later on?" asked Brenda.

"No, we are just going straight to the hotel tonight. Jeffery said sternly.

"Ok, we will see you tomorrow then." Brenda said as they were leaving.

Kelly said good bye to them and then they all left.

Dylan and Brenda went to Donna and David's on the car ride over.

"Dylan, something is not right with Kelly," "I don't know what it is but she is subdued and quiet there is something about the look in her eyes, she just is not Kelly." Brenda told Dylan.

"There is something strange about Jeffery too." "I asked him how long he and Kelly have been together, he just gave me a look." "When he looked at me was glaring at me." Dylan told her.

"You are right but we can't worry about it we need to think about Nat now." said Dylan.

"Yeah you are right." Brenda said.

Dylan pulled into Donna and David's parking lot. Then went and rang the doorbell. Donna answered.

"Hey guys." said Donna.

All of a sudden you hear James yell. "Aunt Brenda!"

James ran into and jumped into her arms.

Everyone else greeted each other. Brenda and Dylan told them that Kelly got on the plane at Chicago. They had met Bryce and Jeffery. Donna looked over at David because he knew how she felt about Jeffery. Brenda told them that they were just going to the hotel tonight and we will see them tomorrow.

"What was your impression of Jeffery?" Donna asked Brenda and Dylan.

Brenda and Dylan looked at each other before they said a word.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Jeffery seemed kind of domineering not the type Kelly would go for." Brenda said.

Brenda looked over at Dylan who just shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. Donna put out a spread of food so they could eat. They ate the kids played and the adults talked about Nat. All went well tonight tomorrow was going to be one of the real test; the first time the whole gang has been together.

Brandon, Andrea, Brenda and Dylan left Donna and David's. They were all staying at the same hotel. When they got to the hotel Andrea and Brenda went to put the kids to bed. Dylan and Brandon stayed down stairs and went to the bar.

"Hey B how is it going?" asked Dylan.

"Real good, how about you?" Brandon asked.

"Brandon can I talk to you?" "Tomorrow is going to be hard for us but seeing Kelly and all of us being together." stated Dylan.

"I know but we are all adults it has been several years I think everything will be ok." Brandon told him.

"I hope so." said Dylan.

Kelly just got Bryce down for the night. She then went into their bedroom. Jeffery was already in bed.

"He asleep finally." Jeffery stated annoyed.

"Jeffery, strange place and people throw him off, you know that." Kelly said.

"Bryce is six years old time he started to deal with different situations." "You can't keep him a baby forever Kelly." Jeffery told her.

"I am not keeping him a baby," "I am looking out for him, I am his mother." Kelly said distressfully.

"I know you are and I also know who his father is and don't you forget that." "Don't forget all the other information I know that I will and can use." "Now come to bed." Jeffery told Kelly.

Kelly went into take a shower. The last she wanted to do was get in bed with Jeffery. Kelly thought to herself.

"Why do I stay with Jeffery?"

"I know why I am protecting the people I love from harm."

"Oh how I wish my life was different."

Kelly knew the next few days were going to be very difficult and so did Jeffery. God how she wished this was over.

**The Next Day**

Everyone went to Donna and David's beach house. Kelly, Bryce and Jeffery were the last to arrive. David came over and gave Kelly a big hug and kiss. He looked into her eyes and did not like what he saw. Donna was next. David knelt down and signed to Bryce, hello. David and Donna decided to learn sign language so they could talk with Bryce. David picked Bryce up and Donna signed, hi, and gave him a hug. Kelly introduced Jeffery to everyone. Pointing out David, Donna, their little girl, Brandon, Andrea, their two kids, Steve and Clare and you know Brenda and Dylan.

Andrea came and gave Kelly a hug as did Clare and Steve then Brandon went over and wrapped his arms around her. Jeffery just watched them intently. They all sat down and Steve told them about the funeral arrangements. The first viewing was tonight at six o'clock. It was about 12 noon and Donna told them that they were going to have lunch for them.

Jeffery told them that he and Kelly were going back to the hotel until the viewing tonight. Jeffery told Kelly to get Bryce that they were leaving. Donna looked at Kelly she just closed her eyes. Donna felt awful for Kelly. Kelly got Bryce and they said their good bye's and left.

"Well that was rude." Clare said.

They all looked at each other thinking the same thing.

"Jeffery, I want to go and see my mom." Kelly told him.

"I said we are going back to the hotel we are going nowhere else." Jeffery said sternly.

When they got back to the hotel Kelly took Bryce back to the room; Jeffery went to the bar. When Jeffery was sure he took out his cell phone and made a call.

David, Brandon, Steve and Dylan went out the deck to cook for lunch. Andrea, Brenda and Clare stated in with Donna and watched to kids and helped her. When everything was ready they ate out on the deck. Brenda's cell phone rang and she excused herself when she saw who it was. She went back into the house.

On the other end of the cell a man with a deep voice says. "Hey babe, you ok?"

"Nicholas, I told you I would call I can't talk right now." Brenda said.

"I just had to hear your voice I needed to know you are ok, I know how hard this for you." Nicholas said.

"I know I will call you later bye." Brenda said and hung up.

Brenda knew she would have to make up something to tell them. She walked back out onto the deck.

"Everything ok?" asked Dylan.

"Yeah it was just Edward wanting to know how I was." Brenda said.

Brenda explained that Edward Carter was the producer on the show.

Dylan went over to Brenda put his arms around her waist.

"Let's go for a walk on the beach." Dylan said to Brenda.

Brenda and Dylan left for their walk.

"Was it me or was Kelly acting oddly?" question Andrea.

"Yeah she seemed really tense and distracted." Clare said.

"I think you two are reading more into this." "Yes Kelly is tense it been a long time since we have all been together." Brandon said.

"Maybe but I still think there is more than meets the eye here." said Clare.

They all looked at each other because Clare had just said what everyone else was thinking.

Jeffery was finishing his phone call.

"Yes, sir everything is under control I promise you before we leave her there are going to be many lives turned inside out." Jeffery said to the man on the other end of the line.

Jeffery reached over and picked his drink up thinking to himself. "They are not going to see this coming." "Let the fun begin."

**Authors Note: Oh the twisted tales I weave for who are the ones that are going to be deceived. You will have to keep reading to find out. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
